


The Red Thread

by Gypsy12



Category: The Red Thread (Thai Novel), Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, College, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Reincarnation, Romance, School, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swimming, Thailand, lgbtq+, only a little bit, reincarnated lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsy12/pseuds/Gypsy12
Summary: English translation for the Thai novel, The Red Thread.Full summary for the story inside.
Relationships: Dean/parm, In/Korn, Intouch/Korn, ManNow/Pruk, Team/Win
Comments: 26
Kudos: 251





	1. DISCLAIMER

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Threads](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541750) by LazySheep. 



Full Summary: Thirty years ago, Korn and Intouch were university students in Bangkok. In entered Korn's life despite knowing that he was the son of one of the most influential people in Bangkok, the mafia. At first, Korn kept pushing Intouch away, but in the end, he couldn't resist the boy who was so full of life and decided to let him into his heart.  
However, in a time where homosexuality was unacceptable and having parents that were against their relationship and each other, Korn and In's love was bound to be doomed. Amidst the chaos, while In kept on fighting for their future, Korn could not deal with all the suffering his lover was facing and decided to give up. That day, two sounds of a gunshot rang through the air.  
Their story ended with tragedy, but something had already tied itself between them, bounding them together even after they were dead.  
Years later, a freshly returned to Thailand, Parm (19) who is a freshman in T- University has grown up always feeling like he is waiting for someone. Being riddled with sad dreams that always left him waking up with a wet face, fear of loud noises, and a birthmark on his temple, the boy has always felt like there is someone he is missing. Dean (21), the third year swimming club's president has also spent his life searching for someone whose faces he can not remember. The red thread of fate that had tied them together in their past life once again pulls the two boys back to each other, tieing them to each other and a past that might not be worth remembering, but a love that is unforgettable. Because the red thread that binds the two hearts together will always lead one back to the other. Even though it might tangle or stretch, it will never break. (Source: MyDramaList)

DISCLAIMER:

As you may read in the "end author's note" that will be at the bottom of every page:

This work is a touching up and fixing of an already existing translation for this novel.   
The original work: [TEMP Red Thread](https://www.wattpad.com/story/208966855-temporary-red-thread-uwmaseries-english)  
The original translator: [giapohonjati](https://www.wattpad.com/user/giapohonjati)  
giapohonjati had gotten permission from the original author of the Thai novel to translate their work, and I have gotten permission from giapohonjati to upload it here with some touching up of the english spelling and grammar.   
NONE OF THIS WORK IS MINE. I have ONLY fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. I do not understand Thai, so I can not compare what I've done and fixed to the original. If you see that anything I've changed may contradict or be too far away from the original translation (as in, it actually changes the plot or takes away from the story), please comment and/or pm me to let me know so that I may fix it.

I can be reached/messaged on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/TsukiYurei  
I am very busy with my real life duties, so I may not be able to answer right away, but I will most likely respond within a week of any message. Any spam or unwarranted hate messages (not including constructive criticism) will not even be looked at. I will just delete it and block the sender.


	2. Intro

Except for the sound of the rain incessantly hitting the ground below and the continuously roaring thunder, everything was deathly still. In a room at the top floor of an 8-story condominium, two young men sat hugging each other on a wet sofa, trying their best to be quiet. Sobbing, the smaller body of the two curled into the other's wide chest.

"No matter what, everything's going to be okay," one of them comforted the other, even though inside his heart he, too, cried.

"Don't leave me," a voice whispered. “We have to stay together, P' Korn" the younger voice continued, both arms wrapped around his lover in a firm hug.

It was forbidden love, one that was not accepted by both men's parents. They fought and quarreled with both of their families, causing the situation to worsen, until their parents finally forced them to separate. But tonight, they managed to escape and reunite.

Korn rubbed at the bruised cheek of the boy in his arms. His heart felt pity for the young man who was usually so cheerful, but because of him, had to fight with his parents until it became physical.

"P' is so sorry, In" he whispered gently into his partner's ears and kissed the temples of the trembling boy that filled his heart with so much love. "P' loves In. Always remember that I love you very much."

The boy looked up with a tearful face, "P', don't say it like that, don't ever leave me." Both of In's hands grabbed tightly at his lover's shirt until his body trembled. "In will always be with you. We will always be together, forever."

There was a flash of lightning followed by a deafening crash of thunder. The noise didn't even break the fixation of the boys as they continued to cling to each other, oblivious to the rain. Korn kissed In's pursed lips, already pale from the cold and fear.

Bang!

The huge door suddenly slammed inward, causing one of the boys to scream.

"Let him go, damn you! I will not allow In to continue seeing you!" an angry voice shouted at Korn. It was In's father.

"In, come here!" The middle-aged man went closer to where the boys were seated and pulled at his son's arm, only to feel resistance as In fought back and grabbed at Korn's body, afraid to let go.

"Dad, I love P' Korn! Please, let us love each other, Dad," came the small boy's plea, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Do you think he's better than your own father? Do you think I love you any less?" In's father snarled in anger. He tried to hit his son's hand, but found that Korn, who he utterly despised, was blocking his strike.

"Don't hit him, na. He is not wrong; he is not making a mistake. I'm sorry," Korn protectively hugged his lover tighter, trying so hard to cover him even from those he loved. Awkwardly, he tried to raise his hands in respect (wai), his eyes brimming with tears as he implored:

"I love him. I love your son. We love each other."

"Bastard! I don't need your respect," The angry father exclaimed as he picked up a blunt object from the floor, smacking Korn with it as hard as he could. The sound of the strike echoed above the din of the storm from outside.

"Dad...No!!" In screamed as he saw the blood spray from his lover's head.

"He will die... Please, Dad, don't hit P' Korn na!!”

Behind In's father was the shadow of his mother. She had silently followed her husband and was just looking in at the scene as he continuously hit Korn. She was silent, standing like a statue. The boys continued to scream; one in pain, one to make his father stop.

"Korn! Son, I told you not to mess with that boy!" the angry voice of another man exclaimed. Korn's father had arrived, as well.

"You bastard! You hurt my son like a criminal and he's not even fighting back! I'm your enemy here!" Korn's father shouted as he pulled his son to his feet, away from In's father's wrath.

"Come! Do you think I am afraid of your _mafia_ family?" In's father's voice roared in the darkness of the room. "This is why I don't want my son to have anything to do with trouble like your son! Intouch, get away from that gangster's spawn!"

The two older men began to fight, both trying to separate the two boys who continued to cling to each other. Eventually, though, their strength began to fail, and they both dropped to the floor as they screamed their lungs out in despair, crying out for both their fathers to stop.

The rain outside continued its downpour as the tension inside began to grow. Korn finally stared into his lover's eyes; the glint that burned inside his own dimmed as he decided to give up, but his love remained as strong as ever. Korn suddenly turned to his father and bowed.

"Dad ... I am sorry." The tall boy jumped towards his father, grabbed at the gun strapped to his waist, and raised the end of the barrel to his temple. With a quick movement of his fingers, he clicked open the lock, smiled towards Intouch, and gently said, " P' loves Intouch..."

Bang!!!

"P' Korn!! P'... P'Korn!!!!" Intouch's scream filled the room. Everyone stared in shock and horror as In collapsed atop his lover's bloody body, utterly distraught. The surprise had silenced everyone, except for the continuous wailing of the boy who kept trying to stem the flow of blood, Korn's eyes staring blankly up at him, unseeing.

"I love P'... In loves P'na... loves P'Korn." Intouch cried as he kept on kissing lips that were already dead. "P'... we promised... P' we promised we will always be together, forever."

In's hands trembled as they gripped desperately at the body of a lover already dead, until his fingers inadvertently found the gun which had fallen to the side. Intouch's swollen eyes stared at the metal in his hand and back to Korn as if engraving the scene into his memory.

"In luk (son), No!!" In's father yelled when he saw the gun clutched in his son's hand; saw the resolve in Intouch's eyes.

Another shot fired, echoing alongside the sound of the thunder outside.

Another life was lost as In's small body fell right atop Korn's; a final embrace.

The sound of the rain became deafeningly loud, until a mother's scream and a father's cry pierced through the sound of the storm. In's mother collapsed, and all was finally silent.

_**We will be together, forever.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a touching up and fixing of an already existing translation for this novel.  
> The original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/208966855-temporary-red-thread-uwmaseries-english  
> The original translator: https://www.wattpad.com/user/giapohonjati  
> giapohonjati had gotten permission from the original author of the Thai novel to translate their work, and I have gotten permission from giapohonjati to upload it here with some touching up of the english spelling and grammar.  
> NONE OF THIS WORK IS MINE. I have ONLY fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. I do not understand Thai, so I can not compare what I've done and fixed to the original. If you see that anything I've changed may contradict or be too far away from the original translation (as in, it actually changes the plot or takes away from the story), please comment and/or pm me to let me know so that I may fix it.
> 
> I can be reached/messaged on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/TsukiYurei  
> I am very busy with my real life duties, so I may not be able to answer right away, but I will most likely respond within a week of any message. Any spam or unwarranted hate messages (not including constructive criticism) will not even be looked at. I will just delete it and block the sender.


	3. When The Clock's Hand Moves

Bang!

Crash! Bugh!

"Oi, Shia!" The boy fell off his bed, tangled in his blanket, after the room beside his apartment sounded with the slamming of a door. Cursing, he patted his injured butt.

It was the beginning of his first year at the university, and the 18-year old Parm, a student of the Faculty of Economics, stretched and then lied down on the floor, hugging his chest as he held his palpitating heart. Since as far back as he could remember, he had always been afraid of loud sounds. Whether it's thunder, firecrackers, or just like now, the banging of doors, they all caused him to panic. He doesn't know what had caused this and it had always been embarrassing. His phobia was pretty uncommon. Because of this, at first, his friends would laugh at him. When they saw him shaking in fear, though, his face pale and drained of blood, they would begin to worry and try to help.

Once he calmed down a bit, he glanced at the clock: 6 a.m. He walked towards the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and drank some water to finish calming down.

Parm lived alone-- it was the first time in his life that he had been given the opportunity to live by himself. His father died when he was 10, leaving his mother and a little brother, both of which were now living in America. He himself chose to go to a university in Thailand. He became so adamant about it until his mother gave in and allowed him to live in the small studio apartment of a relative.

When the clock's hand pointed at the seventh hour mark, the pale boy was startled out of his thoughts and rushed to the bathroom. Wearing a brand new student uniform, he left his apartment. It was Orientation Day for new students at 8 o'clock and he can not be late.

***

"Haah..."

Parm sighed when he reached the large gym. According to the schedule, the orientation was to begin in 10 minutes. He had to look for a place among all the milling students.

The boy walked to the table with a sign that said "REGISTRATION". He was given some documents and was shown by the seniors to a place where he could sit.

"Thank God!" he said as he rushed towards the sitting area where a few other students lingered. Glancing at those nearest him, he smiled.

"watdee, I'm Parm," he greeted. [*short from sawatdee, Thai people usually use "watdee" or just "dee"]

"I'm Team." Said a boy who was seated beside him.

"I am ManNow" a girl said from beside Team, a sweet smile on her face.

Team was a tall boy, neither fat nor thin, but his dark skin showed that he loved outdoor activities. ManNow was a petite girl. Her hair, shoulder length, waved like a doll's. Smiling to himself, Parm thought he was lucky to seemingly make friends on the very first day.

They continued to talk until the opening ceremony began. The director gave a long, boring speech that only managed to make the students sleepy. But, the assembly became a little more cheerful when the Student's President came up.

"Next, we will ask the representatives of each club to come up and introduce their clubs to the new students. After orientation is finished, whoever is interested can join any of the clubs and apply at the activity area, where there will be seniors to assist you.”

Representatives from the different clubs began to come up with their own ways to entice the first years to join them. The Music Club presented a rock n' roll band and the Basketball Club brought their national team and held a popularity vote. There was also an Acting Club that called up their members to the stage; some of the most good-looking students among the different faculties in the university.

Parm looked around the gym with interest. Ever since he was a child, he had always had the habit of looking around, as if missing something and/or some _one_. But now, at age 18, he has never really found what he was looking for.

"Ai Team, Ai Parm, what clubs will you be joining?" ManNow asked.

"I was thinking about joining the swimming club," Team answered quickly, as if he had already decided.

"I ... am still not sure," Parm hesitated. He had a club he was interested in, but was embarrassed to tell his new friends.

"Next, let us call onstage the swimming club," the voice of the M.C. broke through their conversation, followed by the shrill sound of girls from all over the gym.

A young man, his hair dyed golden blonde, went forward with two other young men in bathrobes. As soon as they reached the middle of the stage, they shrugged off the robes and stood like demigods. Now half-naked, the three young men showed off wide pectorals and hard, defined washboard abs. The screams in the gym were deafening!

"Sawatdee khrab, I am Win from the swimming club. Anyone who is interested to have these muscles ..." he gestured to the two other young men who flexed and posed like mannequins.

"There you have it, sexy dudes with straining abs. Please join us at the swimming club, and for the girls who want to see this view, you are also most welcome to come and watch our practices." Win teased, raising his eyebrows in a tantalizing way.

Parm and ManNow stared at Team who was gawking, his mouth wide open. He saw  
his friends looking at him and quickly shook his head, "It's not like that! I just like swimming."

"If you’re still not convinced, please welcome our beloved club president, Dean from the Faculty of Management."

The sound was deafening. It resonated and echoed all throughout the gym, indicating that the person called was very famous. The girls around Parm began to gossip as someone tall was pushed to the stage, a deep male voice coming from the sound system, "I am Ratthanon Wongnate, the president of the swimming club."

ManNow grabbed at her friends’ sleeves, her high-pitched scream just one of the innumerable screams that filled the air.

"I see him often; he joined so many swimming competitions," Team acted smug.

The sound of Parm's heartbeat echoed in his chest.

The tall man looked even taller on stage, with his bright eyes, sharp face, thick eyebrows, and an aquiline nose, he looked like he had mixed-blood. However, it was not the appearance that made Parm gawk. Something stirred inside his chest, making him feel strange as he looked at the young man on stage; his eyes filling with warmth.

The boy hurriedly wiped at tears that had suddenly and uncontrollably escaped his eyes. Parm bowed his head to hide the tears that unwittingly continued to flow. He frowned, not understanding why his heart was suddenly thrilled, as if something grand was happening. As soon as he saw the Swimming Club president, it was as if he had found something he had been searching for for a long, long time.

"Phi Dean?"

"Parm! Hoiii, what's going on?" Team slapped him gently, waking him up from his trance.

"Is it finished?" Parm asked, looking around at the people who were leaving the gym.

"What the hell! Team’s going to join the Swimming Club and I’m joining the acting club!" ManNow explained.

Parm scratched his cheek. He had already decided as soon as one club was introduced.

"I ... will join the Thai Dessert Club."

"Huh?!" His surprised friends exclaimed.

"You can cook?" Team asked, his eyes wide as the small boy nodded.

"Yes, my family runs a Thai restaurant. Since I was a child, I often helped in the kitchen, but I'm more skilled in desserts and food carving," Parm explained, and told them about the shop that his mother used to own. Now, both his Mom and brother had moved to America.

"I wanted to join the Cooking Club at first, but when I found out they had a Thai Dessert Club, I just found myself interested."

"Uuiii.... can we try your cooking? I like KaNomChan and lookchub" ManNow excitedly said, as only girls could be overly excited by sweets*. [*This rewrite of the translation may be incorrect or interpreted incorrectly]

"Hey, I like ryokan pumpkin custard," Team added to the list of food.

"Hah. For now, I don't have the proper equipment, but the club should have them. I'll try next time."

"Talking about food is making me hungry. Let's join our clubs first and then meet at the gym again to eat together," Team waved the other two off and then turned away. When ManNow saw Team leave, she excused herself to go to the Acting Club, where the applicants must be overwhelming because one of their members was already a well-known celebrity.

Parm walked around a little dazed and confused, trying to run away from clubs that used force to recruit new members. Finally, he found a tent where beautifully carved fruits were displayed on small tables outside, right beside many Thai desserts.

"Excuse me?" the young first year called out.

A girl with short hair who was carving a cucumber stopped and looked up.

"This is the Thai Dessert Club, right? I would like to join," Parm smiled, a little amused, when the girl dropped the carving knife, looking at him with wide eyes. Without a word, she grabbed an application and handed it to Parm. As soon as he finished filling it out, he held it out to her, where she snatched it like it was a treasure.

"Ohhh," the girl squealed. "There is a man here who just applied for the club," she gushed. "My name is P'Goong, second year. Giffy! P' Oom!! we have a new member!!!"

As her scream ended, two girls appeared from the back. Parm knew that the Cooking Club and the Thai Dessert Club were next to each other, so he also knew the two clubs must be fairly well acquainted.

"I'm dead! Welcome Nong! my name is P'Giffy. I'm a second year," said another girl. She was wearing cosmetics, making her look quite organized and pleasant, but when he looked at her hands, Parm noticed that her nails were clean and clipped short. She was definitely a cook.

"I'm P'Oom, third year," the last girl said. P'Oom was beautiful. She had curly hair and looked quite kind hearted.

"We have a total of 9 members in our club. Normally, we do activities together. I'm really happy to have a young boy like yourself apply," Khun Oom explained with bright eyes as she held the young boy's hand.

Parm laughed gently, "Just let me know what you need from me, if I can help. I can also make food carvings."

"Perfect!!" P'Giffy raised her hands like she won the lottery.

"Other clubs often ask us to prepare food for them. Sometimes, even the University calls and asks, too. Having additional help is really great!" The girls began to dance around. The senior of the three pulled the rest of her friends forward, the other club’s members, to introduce them. There were two other boys that for some reason, made Parm feel some relief. This was good.

...

The University had cafeterias, cafes, restaurants, and other shops that were open 24 hours a day during exams, especially the cafes around the Architecture Faculty. They were open so long because students from the faculties often had projects and other important school work. In one of these shops, the newly acquainted friends were eating.

"Our club members are mostly girls," ManNow complained. She held a fork and stabbed at a piece of garlic pork. They were eating in an air-conditioned restaurant to cool off from the heat outside and to avoid the riots in the cafeteria.

"Well, the Acting Club has a male star as a member, so it's not so strange. If you really want to meet a lot of men, come to the Swimming Club." Team said. “But there are so many girls who come just to see the handsome prince, P'Dean ... I'm so jealous," he added.

The fork in Parm's hand fell with a clatter.

Team, hearing the sound, smiled to the waiter and asked for a new fork. Parm's heart began to race.

"Parm, why did you eat so little?" ManNow asked, noticing he had barely touched his food.

"Stomach ache." Parm replied, "I can't eat late, my gastritis will relapse."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Team frowned "Had I known, we could have eaten first before going to our clubs. You’re very thin and pale; do you have other diseases or conditions besides gastritis?"

"Yes, loud sounds frighten me."

"You're afraid of loud sounds?" ManNow repeated. She put down her spoon and focused all her attention on Parm.

Parm nodded, "Thunder, firecrackers, popping balloons, slamming doors, and explosions," he explained.

"If you hear a loud noise, what will happen?" Team asked, in a not so polite way. Realizing his mistake, he immediately apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm a little too blunt sometimes, too," Parm laughed at Team who kept on punishing himself. "Ummm, when I hear loud sounds, I suddenly find myself trembling, crying, and in the worst situations, hyperventilating and fainting.”

"Shia!" Team cursed.

"It's dangerous."

"It's a good thing you told us this so we can be ready."

Seeing his friends' panicked faces, Parm smiled widely and said, "Calm down will you. The sound has to be really loud to affect me. If it's just a little firecracker or balloon, I can avoid panicking. If I can’t avoid it, I'll just cover my ears. I'm always on guard, so no need to worry."

"Hey, it seems like I’m stronger than Parm," ManNow suddenly scrutinized him from head to toe.

"What?"

"He's just a little taller than I am. Probably a little heavier. When I see him ... it kinda makes me want to protect him."

"Huh?!" Parm felt like he seemed too weak.

"Yeah! Originally, I wanted us to help each other in protecting ManNow from bad guys, but it seems I have to protect both of you now." Team joked with ManNow, but it was far from funny to Parm.

Parm couldn't join any sports because of this condition. Most used guns, or noises reminiscent of guns, as the starting signal for races and such and It made his parents worry, so an activity that made unexpectedly loud, startling noises like athletics is a big no no.

"Hey Parm, I ask this seriously," Team whispered, causing ManNow to move closer. Their heads were near enough to almost stick together. "D'you like boys or girls?"

ManNow’s eyes widened as she covered her mouth, holding in a scream.

"I have no problem either way. I was just asking so I can prepare to act accordingly, to protect you from whoever. So, boys or girls?" Team asked in all seriousness.

Parm blushed. "I ... don't know."

"Oh!" Both friends were shocked.

"Are you bi?" ManNow asked, curiosity brightening her face.

Parm shook his head. "I really don't know. I’ve never thought about it, before. If they’re the right person, gender doesn’t really matter to me," he said. He’s never had a lover before, so he didn’t really know how to respond properly.

"Okay, okay. Now I understand." Team straightened his back. "I'll protect you from any boys who may flirt with you, too ... should I start to grow a beard?" He mumbled loud enough for both Parm and ManNow to hear, causing them to laugh.

"Someone like Parm ... should be paired with P'Dean," ManNow screamed happily. "Soft and gentle with someone so masculine, just like in novels!"

A bright red blush bloomed across Parm's face.

"What are you talking about, ManNow? What pair?" Parm hurriedly took a drink of water, his hand shaking.

"Wait ..." ManNow and Team said together, both of them with smiles, teasing Parm.

"Please stop ... enough ... why are we talking about this? Damn" Parm swore, wanting to change the topic. Nevertheless, his heart continued to beat a fast, staccato rhythm in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a touching up and fixing of an already existing translation for this novel.  
> The original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/208966855-temporary-red-thread-uwmaseries-english  
> The original translator: https://www.wattpad.com/user/giapohonjati  
> giapohonjati had gotten permission from the original author of the Thai novel to translate their work, and I have gotten permission from giapohonjati to upload it here with some touching up of the english spelling and grammar.  
> NONE OF THIS WORK IS MINE. I have ONLY fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. I do not understand Thai, so I can not compare what I've done and fixed to the original. If you see that anything I've changed may contradict or be too far away from the original translation (as in, it actually changes the plot or takes away from the story), please comment and/or pm me to let me know so that I may fix it.
> 
> I can be reached/messaged on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/TsukiYurei  
> I am very busy with my real life duties, so I may not be able to answer right away, but I will most likely respond within a week of any message. Any spam or unwarranted hate messages (not including constructive criticism) will not even be looked at. I will just delete it and block the sender.


	4. Promise

Two weeks later, the classes for the first term began. Parm began to develop a headache from all the lectures. Fortunately, he had two friends in which he can share the pain. The clubs' activities have yet to start, as usual, letting the new students adjust to the new atmosphere. He also heard, after a month of the term starting, the seniors will make an announcement.

He closes his thick microeconomics book and puts it in a drawer. He glances at the clock for the time, where it displays 4 o’clock. He opens his laptop and brings up the swimming club Facebook page, where he has become a regular fan. The boy stares at the picture of the club's president, taken secretly by a member of the club. A big smile blooms on his face as his hand moves to touch the screen, his heart beating fast every time he sees Dean. Despite knowing Dean's status, he’s not brave enough to add him as a friend, someone he definitely does not know personally. Parm doesn't know how to explain these feelings-- he is so very happy to see him, but at the same time, so very afraid. In the end, all he can do is stalk him secretly through social media.

"Strange! Why do I feel so sad every time I look at him?" Parm mumbled, examining the man's face. Dean rarely posts anything. Most of his pictures are ones he was tagged in by his friends. In all of the pictures, it seemed as if Dean was looking off into space with an empty stare. Everyone who tagged him always asked the same thing, "Looking for something?"

Parm saved the pictures, downloading them to his laptop. He quickly closed the lid, his heart seemingly about to burst from his chest as a blush rushes across his cheeks. 

_ Stop acting like a little girl who’s fallen in love for the first time _ , he thinks.  _ If ManNow and Team could see me now, they would definitely tease me _ .

"Enough...enough ... Ai Parm, let's go to sleep." Parm admonishes as he slaps his cheeks and closes his eyes. Not long after, he falls asleep like the 'sleeping beauty' (* the actual word is  _ 'nidarom'  _ meaning sleeping beauty in a Thai tale)

...

**"Hey, Phi Korn" Intouch said while dipping his legs in the pool.**

**"What?" Korn frowned.**

**"If we are reincarnated, do you think we will meet again?"**

**Korn closed his eyes, then flicked his boyfriend's forehead, "You read too many novels."**

**"Oooiii" Intouch rubbed his forehead, "Just answer me."**

**Korn looked at him adoringly and answered softly "We’ll definitely meet again."**

**"Really?" He asked with a surprised look.**

**"Really!" Korn answered while holding In’s small hands "I will look for you until we can be reunited once again."**

**Intouch grasped on to Korn's hands in response, the edge of his eyes filling with warmth.**

**"Even if I live in another part of the world?”**

**"I'll take an airplane."**

**"You rich ass!"**

**Korn just wriggled his eyebrows.**

**"I’ll be looking for you, too."**

**The two young men hug and touch their foreheads together.**

**"Promise that we will be looking for each other until we meet again?"**

**"Umhh ... Promise."**

...

Bang! Prak!

"Shia!" Parm cursed as the loud  _ bang  _ of a door being slammed resonated through the wall, causing him to fall from his bed, again. 

"Should I buy a bigger bed, so I won't fall every time?" He questioned, annoyed.

He glances at the clock. "Shit! It's 8 o’clock!" His first class starts at 9 in the morning, so Parm hurriedly gets up and runs to the bathroom.

He removes his clothes, throws them in the hamper, and is ready to take a quick shower, but stops when he feels something strange on his cheeks. He rubs at his face, hurriedly looking in the mirror

Warm tears flow a continuous track down his cheeks.

"Oi, what is this?" He wipes his tears, "Bad dreams again? Really embarrassing!"

Why does he feel so sad?

***

Parm parks his car quickly, getting out as fast as he can to run to class. Not only did he wake up late, he was almost caught up in a traffic jam. Fortunately, he got to school right on time. He had called ManNow earlier to buy him breakfast and then wait for him in the classroom with Team.

"Oh, I almost died!" Parm exclaims as he stumbles to his class. He could have cried from happiness when he saw the teacher had not shown up yet. This lecturer is a killer. Five minutes late and the door will be locked, allowing not one more person to enter the classroom.

"Calm down, I have brought you a sandwich and milk." ManNow says as she hands the food and drink to him. He smiles at her before starting in on his late breakfast.

"Last night, did you guys see the new webpage on the University's website?" ManNow asks with bright eyes.

"Huh? No!" Team answers while Parm shakes his head, his mouth full of food.

"Oh, wait!" ManNow takes out her tablet and opens the University's website. She motioned her friends closer, handing it to them.

The website’s purpose is for anybody within the University to post and share about all kinds of subjects pertaining to the different faculties, classes, and events. It is mostly separated by grade, except for the main page where important announcements are shared by the faculty. For the students, it is often used to post questions about their exams and homework. So, why was ManNow so worked up over a webpage? It is entirely dedicated to scouting out all of the handsome and beautiful new students.

"Cute and handsome boys who start as freshman this year," ManNow reads off the page. Most of the pictures seem to be taken secretly, with very few having the consent of the person photographed.

"Hey!!" Team screams, seeing a picture of him riding a motorcycle with the caption:

Nong Team, 1st year, dark skin, from the Faculty of Economics

Parm and ManNow laugh at their friend’s pseudo-outrage.

"Forget it. Ai Parm, look at this!" Beside the photo of Team, there is one of Parm leaning on a low fence, smiling wide.

"Hey! This is when we were talking yesterday." Parm said, looking confused.

"Ha, Nong Parm, Economics Faculty, 1st year, bright face, very cute." Team reads the caption. Parm laughs out loud and shamelessly poses like a celebrity.

"Here, there's more .... Nong Team and Nong Parm, this year's couple." ManNow reads, bursting into laughter.

"We’re not!" They scream at the same time. Parm rubs his arms, goosebumps forming after imagining himself being with Team. There is no way!!

...

At 4:30 in the afternoon, the lectures have ended. Team stretches his body, feeling refreshed. They haven't yet adjusted to the new schedules, so it was as if he was resurrected after being dead for quite some time. 

"Have your club activities started yet?" Team asks while putting his school supplies away.

Parm shake his head "No! They start next week for me."

"So you and ManNow can be my supporters at the swimming club. Today, there will be a screening and after that, let's go eat shabu together."

Parm stops copying the class notes from the whiteboard, his heart starting to pound.

"Let's go watch, Ai Parm. I want to see all the handsome boys." ManNow grabs her friend's arm and pulls. 

"Can I refuse?" Parm answers, laughing. But both Team and ManNow will not accept any type of refusal.

"You can't!!!" Both of them answer, also laughing. One playfully hits the other, and soon the laughter became screams as they continue to exchange blows. 

At 5 in the afternoon, the University's indoor pool is packed with people. Parm and ManNow are searching for seats in the stands, looking around with excitement.

"Wow, there are so many people interested! This is just an elimination round, right?" Parm asks doubtfully. Team said that this screening was just for selecting members from the first year. The ones who were proficient and capable will be joining a team to enter competitions, meaning they will become representatives of the University.

"The swimming club also has a national team. They’ve already won so many competitions." ManNow explains.

"Hmmmm ... We'd better pray for him."

At this time, ten boys in swimsuits come forward and stand together at the pool's side. There, Win, with his striking, attention-catching golden hair, is explaining something. 

"Eeiiii...Team is the best!" ManNow praises, pulling out her phone to take pictures. 

Parm can’t stand it. "So childish!" He laughs and mocks her, causing her to hit him until he begs her to stop.

"Ooiii.. this boy is so cool!" ManNow hits him again. 

Then, their attention is drawn to a tall body that isn’t wearing a swimsuit. Dean, wearing the University's Jersey, is bringing documents to Win. The two men talk for a time, before signaling to the first years to do their warm ups and get ready for the elimination round. Dean starts to warm up alongside them, as well. He doesn't seem to care at all about the screams and the people whispering around him. It’s as if he doesn’t even notice. He must be used to being stared at and talked about during competitions.

"Wait, the competition is as planned, right? First round, choose the five best, and then let them compete again?" Win asks. They start to walk around together, checking out their possible future club members.

"Yes, the top 2 will be the main members, who will keep practicing to prepare for the swimming competition at the end of the year. While the other 3 will stand as substitutes." Dean points to the red mark.

"This year, there are so many good swimmers. Much better than last year, at least. It's about time to think about replacing the fourth year members, they will be graduating soon." Win keeps talking, but the person who is supposed to be listening seems to be ignoring him.

Dean, a hundred and eighty-six c.m. tall young man, is looking towards the stands. Skin tanned from the sun adds to his charm, especially with his strong, muscular body, and handsome, bright, sharp, and sweet face. The stands were overflown with supporters who knew very little about him, except for his bloodline: mixed-blooded from the middle east. He has a younger brother, second year at the Architecture Faculty, and a little sister, first year at the Literature Faculty.

His eyes scan the entirety of the room, as if searching for something, or some _ one _ . His eyes sweep over every person, examining them briefly.

"Ooi, you are spacing out again, as usual." Win says, waving the documents in front of Dean’s face. "Have you found what you’re looking for, yet?"

Dean just brushes his friend’s inquiry off and sighs "Let's start the screening."

After receiving the President's order, Win brings the whistle to his mouth while holding a timer.

"Ready ... go!!!" The whistle blows and the boys dive into the water.

Parm jumps from the loud sound of the whistle, his breathing heavy. His vision burs and he feels as though he could black out at any moment. When Dean stands up and turns, Parm is shocked and quickly hides his face, extremely embarrassed; so much so that he felt like drowning himself.

"Look, Team's already leading!" ManNow shakes his arm, causing Parm to turn and look, concentrating on the competition again.

Team is in the lead until the second round. Parm and ManNow scream loudly to cheer on their friend, the many cheers from around the room creating a lively atmosphere. As they had expected, Team is chosen as one of the main members for the team and will get to participate in the upcoming competition. 

"You’re so cool!" Parm compliments Team after he’s reunited with them, back in everyday attire. They meet by the side of the pool while the audience gradually leaves. Many of the club's members continue to swim, sometimes with the loud voice of a senior training the juniors.

"It will be like this till the end of the semester, because soon there will be a regional competition." Team shrugs and rubs his belly. "I'm starving, let's go eat shabu. Hurry up!"

ManNow doesn’t move. She’s stuck in place looking around, searching for a handsome senior. 

"Where is P’Dean?"

"Talking with P’Win at that table, discussing our club schedule. What's up, ManNow? Where did the shy girl from the first day go?"

ManNow laughs "You're so transparent, Parm."

"It's not like that!!" Parm, who is drinking from a water bottle, coughs and chokes, spilling most of it on his shirt. "Why me?" He asks, flustered, and turns to take the towel off Team's shoulder.

"At the screening, his eyes kept staring without blinking."

Parm smiles while covering his face with the towel. He bows his head, further trying to cover his red cheeks. Internally, He blames the blush on his coughing and the hot summer weather, though he knows it isn’t true.

"Ohhoo!" Team teases, squatting down in front of him. His stomach's grumbling ruins the moment immediately. "I’m starving! I want Shabu, shabu ..."

The loud noises from the juniors startle two seniors passing by the poolside, causing them to stop and stare.

"Oh, Team haven't you gone home yet?" Win asks, approaching the juniors. "Nong, you're so cute! What's your name?" He asks Parm, very interested.

Dean freezes. His eyes stare at the boy Win is trying to flirt with. His smile and laugh warm up his heart. Longing fills the hole inside his chest until it feels like he could burst, like his heart is about to explode.

"What's wrong?" Win demands, surprised that the cold and fierce President is now standing still, frozen with teary eyes like they will overflow at any time.

Dean shakes his head, blinking, and wipes his hot eyes. "Nothing, just got something in my eyes."

**"Promise ... that we will search for each other, until we meet again."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a touching up and fixing of an already existing translation for this novel.  
> The original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/208966855-temporary-red-thread-uwmaseries-english  
> The original translator: https://www.wattpad.com/user/giapohonjati  
> giapohonjati had gotten permission from the original author of the Thai novel to translate their work, and I have gotten permission from giapohonjati to upload it here with some touching up of the english spelling and grammar.  
> NONE OF THIS WORK IS MINE. I have ONLY fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. I do not understand Thai, so I can not compare what I've done and fixed to the original. If you see that anything I've changed may contradict or be too far away from the original translation (as in, it actually changes the plot or takes away from the story), please comment and/or pm me to let me know so that I may fix it.
> 
> I can be reached/messaged on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/TsukiYurei  
> I am very busy with my real life duties, so I may not be able to answer right away, but I will most likely respond within a week of any message. Any spam or unwarranted hate messages (not including constructive criticism) will not even be looked at. I will just delete it and block the sender.


	5. Never Forget

"Khrab mae, I'm fine"

On a bright Sunday morning, Parm is bustling about in his apartment's kitchen while talking to his mother on facetime. The sweet smell of a dessert permeates the air, strong enough to make even passersby mouth’s water. He places a silver tray on the wooden table, where small baking cups are located on top. Parm slowly pours the light-blue coloured dough, made from the _Anchan*_ flower, into these cups. [* _Anchan_ flower = butterfly pea flower]

"Why did you wake up so early to make desserts today, son?" His mother asks, watching on as he cooks.

"Just felt like eating them, so I made some for my friends, too."

When Parm finishes pouring the dough, he turns to do the next step. He takes the coconut cream and rice flour and mixes it with a little bit of salt, puts the mixture inside a pan, and stirs it until the dough becomes white. Parm cooks it for a time and then sprinkles it with roasted golden beans.

''Who said that Thai desserts are difficult to make?'' Parm mumbles to himself, smiling. _Too bad it is difficult to find banana leaves. If I had some, the snacks would surely be more fragrant._

"Mae misses making snacks."

"If Phoom tries to help, let him be the first to try it." Parm says and laughs, because his little brother can't make desserts. His fried rice is the best, though. 

The mother and son talk for a while before she has to end the call, needing to prepare for the opening of her restaurant. When the call ends, He feels a little bit lonely. His desserts are done and just need to set to cool down. Then, he will put them into a box to refrigerate. 

Parm decides to check his computer, where the time displays it is 1:30 in the afternoon. He opens the usual facebook page, but this time he laughs because the pictures of the new members are posted. Team’s picture, due to him being the main member of the first years, especially has lots of comments from girls. Parm scrolls down to look, amused by them.

"Huh? ... Hey!" Parm shouts, finding a picture of him, ManNow, and Team together at one of the swim club meets, though ManNow is barely in it. The person who posted it tagged Team and added a caption:

[The number one supporter of @team teerayu]

Lemon: ... I was barely in the picture, who took it? T_T

team teerayu: Yay... I said, no I mean wowwww

Winnie the pooh*: @Lemon Come again next time, I'll take your full picture

(*the real account name is วินนี่ เดอะ กู read as "Winnie de gu" meaning "I am Winnie" I wrote it here as "Winnie the pooh." You can use either "winnie de gu" or "winnie the pooh")

team teerayu: Her name is ManNow, P’Win

Winnie the pooh: @Lemon It's ok. by the way, your sour name gets me*

[*I wasn’t sure how to fix this. I’m still not entirely sure what it means, so I'm scared to change it (;_;)]

Kritti: P’Win, don't just flirt with girls all the time. By the way, Team's supporter is very cute

Nawin: Team's friends are both cute. I keep staring at their pictures till now, really like 555*

(*In Thai, 5 is read as 'ha' or a laugh, similar to ‘lol’)

team teerayu: Stop it! they’re both taken!

Parm just laughs when seeing Team really do what he said he would the other day, but it seems to have made people misunderstand. Although, he doesn't really care about the gossip.

Parm is scrolling down the page when a post catches his eye:

"Competition schedule and collected score"

Rattanon_dean: For the Swimming Club schedule and score listing, look at the picture below.

The schedule for using the pool for practice is 6:30 to 9:30 am and 5:00 to 9:00 pm. 

"Seriously?!" he tilts his head and leans on his arm.

... He is just afraid that P'Dean will misunderstand.

***

"What is it? _Ta-goh*_?" Team’s eyes widen. Right now, their afternoon classes have already finished and they’ll soon start making their way to their respective clubs.

(* _ta-goh_ : coconut jelly wrapped with banana leaves)

Parm opens a box of desserts for both Team and ManNow.

"Not quite, though it is similar. This one is called _leum gleun_. It is actually more delicious to eat when freshly made, but I have classes in the morning, so I made it yesterday and put it in the refrigerator overnight."

ManNow gives him a confused look. She has never heard of this particular dish, so she just eats it. "I like it!" she exclaims, picking up another one "The color is such a pretty blue!"

"The color is from the _Anchan_ flower. When mixed with the dough, it becomes brighter." Parm also opens the snack and eats it.

"Mmm ... Sweet! Very soft!!" ManNow’s eyes widen. "Team, try it! It is delicious, soft in the mouth."

A Thai dessert whose name he has never heard of, but when he tries it, he immediately smiles wide. "Delicious!"

"The dough is soft, right? It is so easy to eat, and the fragrance is from the jasmine water* in the mixing."

(*Jasmine water: float jasmine on a bowl of water, let it set all night, take out the jasmine, then use the water)

ManNow makes a face, having already eaten 3 pieces. "Haah... You are a boy, but very good at cooking desserts."

"Oii, don't talk like that! Most chefs are male." Parm exclaims.

"If you like cooking, why don't you take a Home Economics major?" Team asks curiously.

"Why did you study in this University? We don't have Home Economics here." ManNow adds.

"Yea, why?" Team asks impatiently.

"I've been cooking my entire life, I want to study something else." Parm purses his lips in a pout, making his friends laugh. After they eat 5-6 pieces each, the cook stares at his friends' faces as if he wants to say something.

"Hmm... What?" ManNow wants to eat again, but she can't eat too much. She has to control her diet.

Parm smiles and pulls out two more boxes of the desserts. "Take it, I made a lot. You can share them with your club members, too.”

"Oh, thank you." Team says while checking his watch. His seniors had already given him the schedule. He takes the box and puts it inside his bag, glancing at his shy friend who gives another box to ManNow. Team smiles teasingly.

"I'll make sure Phi Dean eats them."

Parm is shocked. His entire face lights up a bright red just hearing the senior's name.

ManNow smiles, observing Team who seems very happy with his friend's substantial reaction. 

"Yes, I'll give a lot to Phi Dean." Team says while walking out, leaving Parm before he can retaliate.

"Team!!!"

Why is he always like this?

...

Today is the day the cooking club and the Thai dessert club begin their activities. When Parm reaches the club building and is greeted by the seniors, he presents them with a delicious snack to welcome himself into the club, making the girls squeal.

Usually, the club's rooms are in a single row building. The sports club had their room near their practice facility, but the cooking club stands separate. It is alone in it’s own building for safety. Also, the club receives full support from the University, meaning that their room is larger than other clubs’. Other than Thai cuisine, there are also Western cuisine and cakes. Though, the club's President said she had asked for a name change to become the 'International cooking club', because there are more and more orders for Chinese, Korean, and Vietnamese food than Western or Thai.

Around the room, the ventilation windows are already open. On the left side, there are two Western-style kitchens and located right outside the room, there is a Thai-style kitchen. At the center of the room, there is a counter to prepare food on and a sink. At the right corner is a working table with loads of documents on it. There is also a bulletin board to post announcements, news, activities, schedules, etc, and a Japanese folding table.

"The Thai dessert club is also a part of this club." A senior says as she shows the five new members around the room. Peering into the storage room, everything is kept neatly: pans, paddles, bowls, steamers, etc. "When there are lots of orders, we have to stir the dough until our arms feel like they’re going to fall off, and basically have to stay in the club room all night." She continues, frightening the juniors. 

After she is finished giving them a tour of the room and introducing them to all the members, the President explains the rules, including how to ask for permission to use the kitchen. 

"Right now, we have an order to make 40 boxes of snacks. Who can help? You'll be included."* 

[*Couldn’t think of a way to word this better, sorry ;_;]

"Who placed the order, P’, so that we can decide accordingly?" One girl asked.

"The swimming club. They plan to take their juniors to the beach, so they need snacks to eat on the bus."

Parm raises his head so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. There goes his damn heart again!

"Is there anyone free?" The club's President asks again.

Parm, ever so slowly, raises his hand. 

"...I can help."

***

After a long tiring practice, the Swim Club is taking a much needed break. To the side, on their bulletin board, the score of each person is on display, where they post them to measure statistics.

"Oh ... So tired." Team complains, lying down on a long bench in the locker room.

"Go take a bath and change your clothes. Quickly!” Win yells. He kicks him lightly, making him scream. “Or wear a towel! Or is it that you want to show off your butt, huh?!" 

"Oiii, P’! I don’t feel like moving to get my clothes," Team whines, covering his body with a towel.

"Why bother covering yourself, then?" Win teases, snatching one end of the towel, starting a game of tug-of-war.

"P’Win!!!" He protests, trying to fight back. His efforts are in vain, though, and he ends up on the floor. 

"Go change! Hurry up!" Win extends his hand and helps his junior up from the floor.

"Hungry ... Tired!" Team moans, slumping back onto the bench. 

Suddenly, his eyes widen. "Ha.. Yes!! I have snacks." The seniors laugh at Team’s sudden burst of energy as he runs to his locker, taking out a box. "No need to be shy, everybody can eat them." Team brings the snack box over and places it on the bench. Before he can dig in, he realizes how chilly the room is and finally decides to change his clothes.

"What is this?" Win asks, bending down to pick up one of the desserts. "The color is strange.” He sniffs it. “It’s blue and fragrant and there's no corn. How can you call it _ta-goh_?"

"No, P’, this is called _leum-gleun_. Haven’t you heard of it?" Team brags, showing off what he learned from Parm. Everyone moves closer, taking two pieces each.

"I’ve heard of it, but have never eaten it ... Hey, this is delicious." Win shouts as the soft snack melts in his mouth. The sweetness from the blue dough, the saltiness from the white dough, and the added coconut cream, all combine together to create a very tasty dessert. "Where did you buy it?"

Team shrugs and laughs. "My friend made them for me. I think he* is really great." He brags, posing to show off further.

"Your friend is a boy?" The seniors ask, surprised.

(*Team uses the word _khao,_ meaning ‘he’. She: _khae_ )

"Yes, his family owns a Thai restaurant. He made these snacks."

Suddenly the locker room's door opens, making the people inside freeze. The club's President walks in, becoming surprised when he sees everyone gathered inside.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks as he joins them. He sees the snack box in his junior's hand and furrows his eyebrows.

" _Leum-gleun_?”

"Hey, you know it, P’?" Team's eyes shine as he hurriedly hands it to his senior, "My friend made them. Try it."

Dean, without hesitation, picks up the snack and eats it. As it settles on his tongue, he freezes, his heart skipping a beat at the sweet taste. It’s as if the taste is familiar to him, making him feel nostalgic. He turns to pierce Team with a sharp stare, as if wanting to ask something, but stays silent. 

Team doesn't let the chance slip away. "The France club that I visit doesn't make something like this.”* 

[*I’m not quite sure what this means or if it’s relevant to the story, so I’m reluctant to change it. If anyone can give me some context or maybe could tell me if it would be bad to change it, I would highly appreciate it.]

Dean nods "But you better eat outside, or it will invite ants inside the room."

Upon being reprimanded, everyone scrambles to leave. One person grabs Team's neck, who quickly plucks the box from the bench. He smiles and stops to tease the President, batting away his friend’s hand.

"I'll give you the last piece. The person who made it is named Parm, and he’s a cute lover*" He says as he picks up his bag, giving the last snack to the club's President.

(*in Thai, there is a saying that whoever eats the last piece will get a lover soon. The word 'cute lover' can also be translated as 'cute to make him as lover' so what Team means is 'I hope you'll get Parm as a lover soon, because Parm is so cute')

Dean stares at the snack in his hand.

"So ... His name is Parm?"

His stare softens as he smiles slightly. He puts the snack on the bench and takes out his phone, taking a picture. Then, entering Facebook, he goes to post it, adding a short caption...

... The words from his aching heart ...

***

Parm sighs after taking a bath, happy to relax after a tiring day. He ended up coming home late due to a club meeting where they were debating what to make for the Swim Club’s order. Eventually, after a long discussion, they agreed to make mini hamburgers. It was also decided that he would help prepare and decorate.

Parm climbs onto his bed, reclining back on the bright yellow headboard. He waits impatiently for his tablet to open, then hurriedly opens Line to message Team and ask how his snacks were received.

#Ph@m#: How was the snack today, Team? Did they like it?

\\(*__*)/: Delicious! Everyone loved it!

#Ph@m#: Oh, next time I'll make sure to prepare more, then.

Lemonade: (touched cat sticker) Are you gonna ask if we liked it?

#Ph@m#: Hey, I was just about to ask!

  
  


Parm was sweating bullets .... he completely forgot to ask ManNow.

  
  


Lemonade: Yeah yeah, sure you were. Our club doesn’t have P’Dean.

#Ph@m#: Oii, hey it's not like that. Did ManNow's friends like it?

Lemonade: They loved it!

\\(*__*)/: heh heh (gym bear sticker)

#Ph@m#: I see, that's good.

\\(*__*)/: Tomorrow, I need more for P’Dean too, okay?

\\(*__*)/ : (send picture)

  
  


Parm abruptly straightens when he opens the picture. His cheeks heat up as his heart feels like it’ll jump right out of his chest.

The picture is taken from Dean's Facebook. It's the first post he’s made in half a year; a picture of a beautiful, brightly colored snack. Many comments are flooding in, but none are replied to by him. 

All of a sudden, Parm’s entire body starts to shake when his attention is caught by the short caption _below_ the picture.

Ratthanon_dean

***Never forget***

  
(*never forget: ' mi khey leum' . The snack’s name is _leum gleun_ , meaning ' forget to swallow' . He is making a pun: 'mi khey  leum - _leum_ _gleun_ ' as if he was saying "even if _they '_ forget to swallow' , _I'll '_ never forget'”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a touching up and fixing of an already existing translation for this novel.  
> The original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/208966855-temporary-red-thread-uwmaseries-english  
> The original translator: https://www.wattpad.com/user/giapohonjati  
> giapohonjati had gotten permission from the original author of the Thai novel to translate their work, and I have gotten permission from giapohonjati to upload it here with some touching up of the english spelling and grammar.  
> NONE OF THIS WORK IS MINE. I have ONLY fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. I do not understand Thai, so I can not compare what I've done and fixed to the original. If you see that anything I've changed may contradict or be too far away from the original translation (as in, it actually changes the plot or takes away from the story), please comment and/or pm me to let me know so that I may fix it.
> 
> I can be reached/messaged on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/TsukiYurei  
> I am very busy with my real life duties, so I may not be able to answer right away, but I will most likely respond within a week of any message. Any spam or unwarranted hate messages (not including constructive criticism) will not even be looked at. I will just delete it and block the sender.


	6. Moving in ... Near the Heart

**"What is it?" Korn stared at the black, menacing thing on his plate.**

**"...Omelette" In answered, looking dejected.**

**"What the hell did you do to it?" Korn poked it with a fork; he is clearly in a 'devil boyfriend mode' right now***

(*nay pen ngai: what are you doing? So it means Korn is asking 'what did you do to make it burnt like this)

**"When I fried it, it stuck to the pan, so I couldn't flip it." In explained "Here!" He turned and picked up a plastic box, giving it to Korn.**

**"Huh? Dessert?" Korn opened the lid and looked inside. It was a bright and colorful Thai dessert called lookchub.**

**"I helped my mother make it." He reaches his hand out to point at a star-shaped lookchub, "Especially this one, it is the hardest to make." In picks one up and holds it to Korn’s mouth, "Aaa ... Open your mouth!"**

**Korn made a disgruntled face, but opened his mouth to eat the lookchub anyway. When chewed, the fragrant aroma spread throughout his mouth.**

**"Tastes like aromatic jelly."**

**"This one tastes good." Korn bent down and kissed In’s thin lips and whispered, "But the omelette, can I skip it?"**

***

Dean slowly comes into consciousness. The feelings from the sweet dream still linger at the forefront of his thoughts, causing him to show a rare, genuine smile. Since he was a child, he would often dream about someone he could never remember, because when he woke up, all the important details would fade from his memory. Every single time, without fail, he would wake up crying and scared with no concrete explanation, leaving him to speculate the reasons why. Were these feelings what made him constantly search for a person he didn’t even know existed? Could they tell him why he felt this way? Did they feel the same emotions-- have the same dreams? 

Although, as he grew up, the dreams became less and less frequent. They would happen about every week, then every two weeks; then two weeks became a month, etc.Today, in a significant paradigm shift, the tears aren’t from sadness or fear, but from happiness. 

In an Instant, the happiness from said dream is quickly and completely evaporated as his cell phone blares the sound of an alarm. Dean sits up and rubs his face, his brain still trying to wake up. 

Dean slowly turns and rolls out of bed. To help himself wake up, he decides to take a bath. While washing his face, he stares at his reflection in the mirror, examining the dark circles underneath his eyes. The person in the mirror looks like a stranger to him, barely recognizable, as if looking at a twin he had never met. Dean shakes his head, swearing softly, then goes to take his bath.

He’s just too exhausted.*

[*This originally said “he is too drunk”, but I wasn’t quite sure if that was actually what was supposed to be interpreted from the scene, because to me, it doesn’t make much sense. I changed it to be “he’s just too exhausted” because I think, in context, it makes much more sense. If there was an original meaning to this, meaning I shouldn’t have changed it, please let me know and explain the context so I may better correct it.]

Dean's family consists of 5 members, excluding the families two maids. His parents often go abroad for work, leaving him and his two younger siblings alone. He seems to always quarrel with his father, so they aren’t on the best of terms, anyway.

As usual, breakfast conversation between the siblings at the dining table is practically nonexistent, with only the sounds of his younger sister eating her breakfast and his younger brother talking on the phone. Dean looks at the simple breakfast consisting of sausage, bread, and a single fried egg, all prepared by the maids, sipping at a glass of orange juice. 

"P’, today, I'm going to be home late because I have to do a project with my friends." Don, the younger brother, addresses Dean politely, who just nods his head without answering.

Both of Dean’s siblings act very awkward around him and he knows it's because they’re afraid of him. Most likely, it is due to them not growing up together since childhood. He was sent to live with his grandmother when he was very small. He only returned home after he'd turned 18 years old, when both siblings had already grown up. He has tried to breach the gap between them many times throughout the years, but there's always something making them keep their distance. Maybe because he is too introverted. He never really did care much about family bonds until theirs had gotten so bad.

"Saturday night, I will be going to a camp with members of the club and I won’t be home until late Sunday.”

"Del is okay to be home alone, P’." Del informs her brother, worried that P’Don might not get permission.

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "A girl alone at home is very dangerous. I will call to check." Then, he walks away after taking the keys and his phone from the table.

Del’s eyes widen. “What about breakfast?!”

He shakes his head and walks out the door.

…

Dean, in his black Sedan, pulls into the school parking lot. After he parks, he sits in the car and deliberates what to do now. He left home too early to go to class, he doesn't have the spirit to go to the club, and he wants to take care of the bulletin board, but doesn’t feel like meeting anybody at the moment. In the end, his stomach decides for him. Even though he doesn't really feel like eating, he’s really hungry.

The main cafeteria in the University is the biggest building and has many food stalls to choose from. Dean goes to one and places an order. Luckily, it is very early in the morning, so there are not many people in line to wait behind.

Dean ordered the first dish that comes to mind. "Par*, omelette rice please!" 

(*Par: aunt/uncle who are not related by blood)

Only one minute later, his food is ready. He scans the cafeteria for a seat, sits, and starts to enjoy his breakfast. Omelette rice is the same everywhere, but strangely ... he can’t get the thought of a burnt omelette out of his head. Dean doesn't know where the thought came from; he had never eaten a burnt omelette in his entire life.

The sound of a phone ringing and vibrating breaks through his reverie. His sharp eyes glance down at the name on the display screen, where he’s greeted with a picture of Win. It annoys him so much, he debates just ignoring the call and turning his phone off. He really doesn't want to be bothered.

"What's up?" Dean grumbles, tone cold.

"Just asking, when will you arrive at the University?"

"I've arrived. What's the matter?"

"Ah, no. You're so early. That’s good, then. The Cooking Club's president came and wanted to discuss the snack order. So, I want you to come and listen in too."

Dean decides, instead of possibly incurring Win’s wrath by ignoring or denying him, to hurriedly finish his breakfast.

He stands up and returns the empty plate to the food stall, his other hand otherwise preoccupied holding the phone. While bickering on the phone with Win, without looking back, he rushes to make it to the club. A few seconds after he walks away, someone else holding a plate sits at the table.

"Ah, I am just going to eat. Yes, the middle restaurant. Yes, I'll wait for you." Parm appeases Team through line, putting his omelette rice on the table.

Parm had decided to eat omelette rice after a memory from childhood forced itself to the forefront of his thoughts. Parm laughs, remembering when he secretly climbed onto a chair and tried to fry an egg. At that time, they had an electric stove and, being the kid that he was, didn't know how to work it properly. As a result, his first omelette was scorched black. When his mother found out, his butt was spanked numb. Afterwards, though, he begged his mom to teach him how to cook. That was the starting point of his passion for the culinary arts. This lead to him also helping out at his mother’s restaurant. She used to tease him, saying it was as if he was in a hurry to be somebody's wife.

His thoughts take on a melancholy tone as he reminisces. He moves to lay his head on the table, but stops when his hand brushes against an odd packet of paper. 

"Oh, what is this?" Parm mumbles. It looks like someone left their sheets behind.

"Hooiii," Team suddenly leans over his shoulder, stealing a bite of his breakfast.

"Team!!! My rice!!!" Parm smacks his hand, hard.

"It was just one scoop! Okay, okay ... I'll go and buy my own food first." He walks away, shaking his injured hand.

Parm shakes his head in exasperation. He puts his schoolwork on the table, forgetting that he now has someone else's, as well.

"What does P’Dean's post yesterday mean? Has Parm ever met P’Dean before?" ManNow appears and waves around her phone, the screenshot Team sent last night through the group Line in full view. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't understand what Dean meant by the caption, 'never forget'.

Parm shakes his head and assures them confidently, "I've never met him before."

***

After eating, it’s time for English. There's an English lecturer with a native British accent explaining how to make correct reports. Team, who does not understand foreign languages at all, could only sit with a pout while ManNow and Parm, who had both studied in an International school, followed without any trouble. They both start talking in a low voice while holding their cellphones under the table.

"Everyone is so surprised about his post. It’s his first status in half a year! And it’s so strange!" ManNow exclaims, exasperated. What is the real meaning? She wants to know both of her friends speculations as well, to help develop her own theory. 

"Maybe he had eaten that snack before, so he wanted to take the picture as a memento. " Parm answers. He really didn’t want to contribute to ManNow’s machinations, but if he refused to answer, ManNow wouldn’t stop bugging him with her curiosity. 

ManNow pouts. "No, I refuse to believe that!* I think Parm and P’Dean have something linking you two together!”

[*This used to say, “No, how is it possible?” but I changed it to this because I thought it made more sense in context.]

"That’s such a yaoi fangirl's instinct.**" Team, who had been quiet, suddenly joins the conversation.

"Yaoi fangirl? What’s that?**" Parm asks, extremely confused.

“Those girls who like to ship guys together.**” Team explains, trying to laugh quietly when Parm’s eyes widen in shock.

[**This was not how it was translated in the original novel translation. I changed it to how the drama did this scene because it just makes so much more sense. The original translation was just unreadable and I could not change it to make it make sense, so I just went with the drama’s subtitles of the scene.]

"Haa.. Even though I’m a 'fujoshi', in real life, I wouldn’t ever force my friend to be with another guy if they didn’t want it. And please, keep your eyes on the board.**” ManNow scolds Team. “Are you uncomfortable, Parm? If you don't like it, just tell us, we won't talk about it anymore." She says with a straight face full of honesty. 

Hesmiles widely and shakes his head, tapping his pen against ManNow's gently, "Don't overthink. If I really didn’t like it, I'd tell you upfront.”

"So you like him?"

Parm gapes at her, stunned by the abruptness of the question. He lets out a sigh and reluctantly answers, low and uncertain, " … not … sure."

Both Team and ManNow stare at him in shock, jaws dropped. He isn’t sure if he should tell them, but thinking about how much his friends care, he knows he can trust them.

"If I tell you, don't laugh at me, na?" Parm feels he could burn a hole into his notebook with the intensity of his stare. "Ever since I can remember, I’ve been having dreams about someone. It’s always the same person, but I don't know what he looks like because everything's blurred and I can barely remember the details of the dreams after fully waking. I just feel very happy and very much in love with him." Parm says in a low tone.

"That person ... is a boy?" Team asks.

Parm nods "Khrab … This is why I’m so confused about my sexual orientation." He says slowly, twisting his fingers. "I feel like I’ve always been searching for that person … until … the orientation day where I saw P’Dean."

ManNow raises her hands to cover her cheeks, smiling shyly, while Team gapes and tries to process the story.

"Yes … Yes, that person is Phi Dean right?" She asks, looking as if she’s about to scream. She manages to hold it in so as not to be heard by the whole room, but just barely.

"I'm not sure as I haven't really met him." Parm clenches his fist around his pen, "but I also feel sad every time I hear his voice or see his picture."

"So, why don’t you meet with him? I'll find a way for you!" Team says, starting to get really excited. He also wants to know what the result will be when the two meet.

"No … " Parm shakes his head, his hands trembling. "I'm so afraid."

"No need to be afraid, just calm down. Just meet Team at his club! There, you'll meet P’Dean!" ManNow coaxed, but he just keeps shaking his head. His eyes started to tear up as he worked himself towards a panic attack.

"It's not like that, I mean I am very afraid … afraid to meet … " Parm closes his eyes, unable to explain further. His true fear is having to be separated after properly meeting him.

On seeing Parm's face become very pale, ManNow and Team look at each other, take his hands, and squeeze them tightly, rubbing his back to help calm him down.

"You haven’t met him yet, so calm down. ManNow and Team are here encouraging you." ManNow says with a smile, causing him to start to relax.

"Right, you haven’t met him yet, so it's okay. You still have a chance to make delicious snacks and I'll take them for P’Dean to eat." Team wriggles his eyebrows and smiles, his bold words making them laugh.

" _Miss Marrisa!! Mister Parm!! Mister Teerayu!!!_ *" The lecturer yells, startling them nearly out of their seats. 

(*The lecturer's words are written in English like that, not in Thai.)

" _I'm sorry_!*" They apologize loudly. 

In the end, they are assigned a 3 page report as punishment. 

(*the original words are "แอม ซอรี่" which are read as "aem so ri" and have no meaning if directly translated, while "I'm sorry" in Thai is “khod thod” or “khod thi”)

***

The clock chimes as the hour hand passes 9 o’clock. Parm had just finished taking a bath. In the afternoon, after their club activities, the club's president wanted to discuss what still required preparation for the snacks the Swimming Club requested. The snacks are due to the club by Saturday, so it is essential to start planning and preparing now, on Monday. They will have to go and buy the groceries on Friday and stay at the club room to prepare everything, then take the snacks to the swimming club Saturday morning.

Parm opens his computer and stares at his English assignment. How can he finish a 3 page report in English by tomorrow? His friends also have the same punishment, but it's their fault he was even talking in the first place.

Even though he was disgruntled by the extra work, Parm couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his face. He had finally told someone about the dreams after keeping them to himself for his entire life. He felt so light.

 _Enough reminiscing, I have to finish this report,_ Parm thought, lipping through his English notes. 

"Found it … aww."

Under the notes, he finds the packet he had accidently acquired at the cafeteria this morning.

"I must have taken them without realizing." Parm mumbles to himself. When he glances at the scribbled name on the top corner of the first page, his eyes widen in disbelief. 

Dean 571-xxxx5

".... " Parm freezes momentarily and then laughs "Maybe it’s just a coincidence. It isn’t the same person, the names are just the same." He mumbles again, but his heart is beating so fast. The student's code definitely shows that the person is a third year. Parm sighs and opens his computer, entering the University's website, and navigates to the student's search system. His hands shake while entering the code.

The small boy bites his lip before clicking enter, and the name shown on the screen is none other than Dean, third year Swim Club president, and possible person in Parm’s dreams.

571-xxxx Ratthanon Wongnate, Management faculty.

Crump.

The papers in his hand flutter to the floor as he throws them.

"Eeiii!!!!" He screams unconsciously, scrambling away from the table as if seeing a scary monster.

"How luckyyyyy .... But how will I give it back to P’?" Parm is beginning to confuse himself. He sits back down, then gets up and paces around the room. He stares at the facebook page open on another tab and frowns. "Should I add him as a friend and tell him? Eeiii … or should I ask Team to give it to him tomorrow? Aww, that’s not viable. Team said he won’t be at his apartment tonight. Aaaah, I really can't think of anything else?" 

Parm mumbles to himself continuously for half an hour, until he finally decides there is no other way but to give them back personally.

" … but what will I say … "

… 

The clock now says it’s 11 p.m. Parm prints his now finished report, yawns, shuts down his computer, and starts to get ready for bed. But before he stands up, he stares once again at the papers that had caused him so much trouble. Unconsciously, a slight smile spreads across his face as his hand caresses the name scribbled on the paper. His slender fingers trace each letter tenderly and he whispers softly, as if afraid that someone might overhear,

"Good night, P’Dean.”

***

"Parm, do you have any club activity today?" ManNow asks while hugging her friend's arm, her eyes sharp. 

"Nope! But I have to go to the library for a while. Yesterday, P’Oom said that there's still some money left from the Swimming Club's snack budget and she allowed us to make additional treats. So, I want to search for a recipe book." Parm explains.

"We will be very happy." Team rushes to join the conversation when it involves the food he’ll be eating.

"Umh … I still have to talk with her and get her permission on what to make, first.”

ManNow asks for a share of the snacks before they finally go their separate ways. She seems to be busy with her own club, as well, because the acting club agreed to work together with the movie club to make a drama. She acted so pitiful when explaining, it actually started to make him feel bad, so he decided to make some extra snacks to boost both friends’ moods.

At the library, while searching for books, Parm contemplates on the packet still in his possession. He has had P’Dean's work for 3 days, now. He hasn’t worked up the courage to return them, yet; still overwhelmed by the fear of their potential first meeting. Although, he is also worried that Dean won't have the materials needed to study for the exam. Parm heaves a sigh, his mind tearing itself apart with indecision.

He distracts himself by continuing to search for recipe books about all kinds of sandwiches and Thai desserts, which are then spread out on the table. After being asked by P’Oom to make a Thai dessert, he readily agreed to do it. But he just realized how difficult it will be, because he will have to be careful about the coconut cream and the other ingredients which will spoil easily.

He deliberates making mini hamburgers with a Thai dessert, but it could be said to be a very weird combination.

"First, ManNow is on a diet, so an avocado chicken sandwich seems good." He turns the colorful pages to continue reading. The menus are so incredible-- they completely captivate him. While laughing to himself, he thinks about how he should have just taken the Home Economics major, which he could have easily found a life-long job. 

"I have to make something for Team, too. Making a tomato tuna sandwich sounds good. Then, I just need to make a list of Thai desserts which are not difficult to make and could be stored all night."

Parm continues to write down and study recipes, enjoying his time, until he realizes that an hour had gone by. He yawns, then gets up and collects the scattered books before deciding what he is going to do next. When he walks slowly through the other reading tables, his feet freeze his body in place.

… what is this?

His damn heart is dancing.

Parm slowly steps back and stops at one of the tables, where only one person occupies it. To be precise, he’s sleeping on it with his face covered, where just his side profile is shown.

_P’Dean!!!!!_

Why? When? How? Dean's body is just a meter away from where he is standing right now!

Parm frantically shakes his head, looking left and right, _Is it okay to wake up P’Dean and give back his papers? Or should I pretend as if I didn’t see him and walk away? It's just a few papers anyway, he can get them again._

While staring, he gets lost in the sharp face, pointy nose, and long eyelashes of Dean’s features. He is sure that … 

_Wait!! Shia Ai Parm!!! What are you doing, approaching him like this?!_ He quickly turns around and practically sprints back to his own table after realizing he had been reaching towards Dean’s face.

The confused boy rubs his cheeks violently, turning them more red than they already were.

"Damn, just being this close to him already makes my heart feel like it’ll explode." he whispers. A sharp pain quickly flashes through his chest, causing him to double over, clutching at the area.

"Hu ..." hot tears flow like tiny waterfalls down his cheeks. The feelings inside his mind and heart are exploding uncontrollably like fireworks. Parm rubs his eyes with his sleeves, trying to stop the tears to no avail. He feels as if he’s going crazy. _Why does just seeing him make me this happy?_

Then, he realizes, this is his opportunity. The red-eyed boy takes out Dean’s schoolwork, takes a post-it note, and writes a brief explanation on it as to why he had the packet. At first, he writes his name, but decides to erase it. Quietly, he sneaks around to put the papers near the sleeping man. With what little courage he has left, he takes a quick picture to keep as a souvenir.

"Have a nice sleep … P’Dean." Parm whispers so quietly, it could’ve been mistaken as just the whistling of the wind.

The young man wakes up upon hearing quiet laughter. He rubs his face and then looks around and finds a girl smiling at him. Dean holds his head in his hands. He lacks sleep. At first, he just wanted to read a book for a while before going to club activities. But, it seems he fell asleep until 6:00 pm. When he checks his phone, he sees many missed calls and messages in LINE from his friend, including a reminder that was sent to him asking whether he had gone home.

His eyes widen when spotting something that previously was not on the table. It was his missing schoolwork! He quickly looks around to see if the person was still near, before giving up and picking up the papers. He carefully peels the post-it note off to read it.

_I accidentally picked this up from the cafeteria. I'm sorry if it's been too long to give back._

Under the sentence, there seems to be a name written, but it had been erased. Though, the faint marks can still be seen and read. Dean’s heart skips a beat in his chest. This was such a nice surprise to wake up to. Confidence restored, he smiles, grabs his wallet and carefully places the post-it note inside.

Then puts the wallet into his shirt pocket.

… Nearest to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a touching up and fixing of an already existing translation for this novel.  
> The original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/208966855-temporary-red-thread-uwmaseries-english  
> The original translator: https://www.wattpad.com/user/giapohonjati  
> giapohonjati had gotten permission from the original author of the Thai novel to translate their work, and I have gotten permission from giapohonjati to upload it here with some touching up of the english spelling and grammar.  
> NONE OF THIS WORK IS MINE. I have ONLY fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. I do not understand Thai, so I can not compare what I've done and fixed to the original. If you see that anything I've changed may contradict or be too far away from the original translation (as in, it actually changes the plot or takes away from the story), please comment and/or pm me to let me know so that I may fix it.
> 
> I can be reached/messaged on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/TsukiYurei  
> I am very busy with my real life duties, so I may not be able to answer right away, but I will most likely respond within a week of any message. Any spam or unwarranted hate messages (not including constructive criticism) will not even be looked at. I will just delete it and block the sender.


	7. The Sweetest Star

" _Good morrninggggg_ "*

(*ManNow talks in English)

The sweet voice from ManNow is a good way to start a new day at 7:15 a.m. Parm is sitting at a stone gazebo under a tree in front of their faculty as ManNow makes her way over to him. He smiles and goes to respond, but is interrupted. 

“Is there any food to eat?" She whines as she sits down. 

He stops her hand as she reaches for the plastic box on the table, "Wait for Team, first. He called and said he’s on his way here."

"Haa.... hungryyyy. Team hasn't shown up yet, he’s so slow."

"What are you complaining about?" Team asks as he comes up behind her, hitting her on the head lightly with the English paperwork.

"Hui … So cruel, hitting a fragile girl." She turns and hits back.

Hmmm … the sound of their quarreling is disturbing the peaceful morning.

"Can I eat now?" ManNow moans, impatiently waiting for the food.

Parm hands one plastic box to each of them-- each containing a single, soft sandwich. "They’re tuna and tomato sandwiches, made with some avocado and chicken seasoning. Eat, it will boost your energy."

ManNow smiles happily, lifting up the box as if it contains diamonds. "Parm kha, please marry me! I'll earn money for you and you just need to stay at home and cook for me!" she demands, turning to hug his arm.

"Are you trying to say Ai Parm is the wife and you'll be the husband?" Team teases, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"So rude!" She waves her hand, "Did I not speak the truth?"

His jaw drops in astonishment, not expecting that reply.

Parm can only massage his temples while listening to the absurd conversation of his two friends. "Hurry up and eat! We only have half an hour left."

ManNow gasps and hurries to finish her sandwich.

They fall into a comfortable silence. Parm smiles, happy that both of his friends like the meal he prepared. His eyebrows rise in surprise when Team opens his bag and picks up an orange juice in a glass bottle and passes it to him. The bottle is still very cold in his palm.

"Did you buy this? This is from XX cafe, right?" Parm asks in a daze. He picks it up, turns it to the left and right, flips it up and down, and then opens it to drink, the taste of the orange juice very sweet on his tongue.

"Nope, P’Dean bought it for you."

“Cough … Cough … " Parm chokes and sputters. ManNow holds out some napkins to him, which he gratefully accepts. "No joking!"

Team raises his eyebrows, "Who’s joking? This morning, I went to the club and met P’Dean. He asked me to give it to the person who made the snack." He says while passing a post-it note to Parm. On it is written:

Thank you -Dean

The small boy turns red. The more his friends teased him, the more embarrassed he became. Despite the embarrassment, Parm takes the post-it and keeps it inside his notebook, then nonchalantly picks up his sandwich and eats, trying to calm his racing heart.

He's thanking me, really … and the post-it note is the same color as the one he placed on Dean’s papers the other day.

So for which thing was Dean actually thanking him?

***

Today, Parm along with the girls from his club go to the supermarket to buy groceries for the snack orders. There is also a third year male senior member who helps in carrying the groceries. Everyone splits up to look for their assigned ingredients, including hamburgers, many grocery bags, meats, eggs, cheeses, and fresh vegetables.

As for Parm, he is responsible for buying the goods for the Thai dessert. He already brought a secret ingredient from home in which he luckily already had. He calls it a secret ingredient because it is not sold in any shop.

"Where is the mungbean flour?" He asks himself, searching the nearby shelves. Right now, he already had most of the ingredients; all that is left is the mung bean flour. When he reaches the shelf, it turns out to be empty.

"Hey, it can't be." He looks around and up. Finally, he manages to spot the bag on the top shelf. The boy purses his lips in annoyance, knowing he won’t be able to reach it on his own because of the height. He tries stretching out his hand, tiptoeing and jumping, but he’s worried that the flour bag will fall and break.

He lowers himself back onto steady feet and looks around. "There is no staff, huh" He tries to stretch out his hand once again, but fails.

"Hey, is there something else we need?"

"Generic medicines are already bought. No alcoholic drinks," A deep voice intones.

"Just a little. Don't be too uptight, Dean."

"Yea, getting drunk and then drowning. Who will be the one responsible? Only soft drinks and water."

Parm goes rigid at the very familiar voice. He doesn't dare turn or even lower his arm. He really wants to curse the shelf, hoping he can become a ninja or a chameleon to escape.

"Yes, yes, the water is on the front shelf." Win's voice seems to be getting further away, until he can't hear his voice anymore. Parm is left standing frozen with his eyes closed, holding his breath, and waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. He couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams that he’d meet Dean here. Though, after some thought, it isn’t all that strange. The supermarket is located near the University and Dean and Win also have to buy materials for tomorrow's camp.

After he calms down, he stretches his arm again, tiptoeing and … 

Parm blinks his eyes a few times when a big hand suddenly appears over his head, grabs the bag, then passes it to him. He turns his body and gets ready to smile with a thank you on the tip of his tongue, when his face bumps directly into a wide chest.

"Sorry!" _Did my nose break? Haa …_ the small boy groans in his heart and lifts his face up to see … 

His mind goes blank, ears filled with white noise.

… 

_P’ … Dean_

… 

Everything around Parm seems to screech to a halt, no outside stimuli making it into his frozen consciousness. Dean can only sigh shakily, not realizing who the tiptoeing boy was. 

No words are spoken. They just stare at each other, both frozen. Their faces are so close, they can feel each others’ breathes, can only smell each others’ scent, and can’t see anything other than the other person.

Many feelings erupt out of nowhere, exploding like a volcano of emotion.

Missing

Missing

Missing

Parm feels warmth fill his eyes, familiar feelings bulldozing their way to the front of his fading memory. Smiles, laughter, kisses, hugs; everything that appears in his dreams seems to circulate around the forefront of his mind and memory, circulating around one singular point … this man.

_Missing him until I feel lost … Missing him until it feels like I’m dying … Emotions so strong they’re indescribable._

Dean stares at Parm’s face, which is now turning a bright red, lips quivering and clear eyes overflowing with tears. Before his brain can process what he’s doing, his hand slowly starts to move, rising to brush very gently against Parm’s cheek.

It’s only a little brush of skin, but a shock runs through their bodies as if they were electrocuted. The scattered, faded memories and emotions begin to rearrange and show clearly as if static on a TV is slowly moving to show a clear picture.

**P’, do you love me or not?**

**P’ really loves you.**

Dean rubs his face, feeling very confused. He heaves a heavy, shaky sigh, holding in the feeling of wanting to tightly hug Parm and spout words of love to him.

… How is it even possible? Why do they feel this way? They don't even know each other yet … 

The awkwardness begins to take over Parm. He feels so awkward, he wants to go dig a hole and bury himself. Dean starts to feel a bit of the embarrassment, as well.

"Ummm..." Dean tries to start a conversation.

"Ai Dean, where are you? Making me carry the water by myself, damn! I can't carry them all! Woy!!!" Win screams loudly, coming back to where they separated to look for his friend.

Dean and Parm are shocked. The club's President turns to look for the source of the voice and when he turns back, the boy with the teary eyes had disappeared in a flash, leaving him stunned.

"What are you doing?" Win pats Dean’s frozen shoulder. "What are you looking for? Let's go back!" Win says, exasperated. While he couldn’t have known what had just happened, Dean still became very angry. So angry, in fact, that he felt he could chop Win into a thousand pieces and throw him in the Chao Praya river.

"Sat!!*" He’d finally had a chance to talk with Parm, but now it's all gone because of Ai Win!!! 

(*sat = a curse word like damn or bastard)

Win wanted to ask him what he did wrong to make his friend this angry, but the club's President already had an 'angry bear' face on, so he just shut his mouth and smiled awkwardly.

_Did I accidentally step on a bomb?_

***

Cough, cough.

Parm falls down and squats in front of his car, out of breath because he ran away without thinking. After he had calmed down and started to breathe normally, he opened the car's door and threw his body onto the seat, deciding to wait for his friends here.

"Hu ..."

Tears were still uncontrollably streaming down his face. The cacophonous sound of his cries resonate in the small, pseudo-claustrophobic space within the car. Louder than they’ve been since his father's death, years earlier.

"P’Dean, hu... P’Dean," The more he says the name, the more a certain emotion shoves its way to the forefront of his heart and mind.

Love ... He really loves P’Dean. Love at first sight.

"Damn!!" Slamming the steering wheel hard with one hand as his other hand wipes his tears, he continues to scream, "Why? Why?"

_Why did their first meeting have to happen in front of the mung bean's shelf! Damn!!_

***

At 6:30 in the morning, the first and second year members of the swimming club are gathered in front of the University's bus, students bustling about to make sure all the necessities for the trip are safely stored within the bus.

"The bus will leave at seven. Come on! Hurry up, hurry up! No complaining!"

The club's President seems more fierce than usual, his voice harsh as he directs the various activities around him. His beautiful eyes seem fiery, more angry then his fellow club members have ever seen him, causing everyone (even non-club members) to avoid him.

"P’Win … What's up with him?" Team asks quietly to the blank, sleepy face of the club’s vice president.

"I don't know. He's been like that since yesterday. I don't know whether I stepped on his tail or not. And last night, he stayed in my room! I couldn't sleep at all!" Win exclaims.

"Well, is everything ready?" Win abruptly tries to change the atmosphere a little, trying to lighten the mood when he sees a certain someone start to approach. "Oh, Nong Parm." Win cooed sweetly, smirking at the younger man. Team is always boasting about this friend of his everyday.

Team takes the snack box from his hands to see what's inside. "Parm came to bring the snacks we ordered, so where should we put it, P’?"

"Wait, I'll ask Dean." Win reluctantly starts to walk towards Dean, but doesn't even have the energy to pretend to want to go over there, his body trembling slightly.

Team stops him and smiles wide, eyes alight with an idea, "Hey P’, there’s no need for you to go. Let Parm himself ask P’Dean." Team says while putting the snack box back in his friend's hand, who’s jaw drops in astonishment.

"Team … " Parm hunches his back, not wanting to go, but his friend doesn't seem to care at all and pushes him right up to Dean. 

Said person is busy marking up a paper with a pen, checking to make sure everything is accounted for. He sighs and massages his temples, not realizing that someone is standing behind him, burning a hole into his back with a frightened stare.

"Er, P’Dean, na khrab ... the snack box ..."

The voice seems familiar, but in his bad mood, without waiting to register who the voice may belong to, he turns around to answer fiercely to the person he thought was only a club junior, "Bring it into the bus-"

His words are swallowed back into his throat, eyes widened in disbelief.

"Nong … Parm"

Parm heaves a sigh, his pale cheeks turning a bright red.

"Here P’, the snack box for bus 1." He hands over a plastic bag containing two big boxes.

"Ah, thank you." The fierce eyes from his angry episode have completely disappeared. Dean raises his hand to take the snack boxes, but still remains stiff. The two stared at each other for almost a full minute before speaking again.

"Yesterday … Thank you for helping me pick the flour."

" ... It's okay." Dean’s sentences are short and stilted due to stifling the overwhelming happiness welling up from within, exhilarated by the small encounter.

"And I'm sorry for running away so fast … " Parm hurriedly apologies, needing to express the guilt he felt for acting so rude yesterday.

Dean gives a faint, fond smile as the small boy tries to explain with a shaking voice and red face. He can't resist ruffling the downturned head with his free hand, the other still occupied by the snack boxes. Parm freezes, completely stock-still in shock.

"It's okay." Dean answers, voice soft and friendly. If other people could hear it now, they’d never believe that he was the fierce and strict club's President who was just having a pseudo-temper tantrum.

"Sat! Ai Dean!!! We’re running out of time! Hurry and get on the bus! We'll be leaving!" Win yells, catching both men’s attention, his eyes shining brightly with mirth. He had obviously been watching them.

"Er!!" Dean turns around and answers, voice gruff. If not for Parm, he would have been cursing back fiercely. P’Win just laughs loudly in response.

Dean let go of the soft hair with a heavy heart and says softly, regretfully, "I'm going, na."

"Ah, P’Dean," Parm grabs his shirt before hurriedly letting go, as if it had burned him. Dean frowns, staring back in confusion. He breathes out a long sigh, calms himself down, and decides to try out Team's suggestion. This is the time to grab the chance.

 _You can't meet him everyday, now's the chance, be aggressive!_ He thinks, trying to hype himself up.

"This one is P’Dean's snack box." Parm straightens up and hands over the box he had kept separate from the rest. "There is a name written on it, don't get it swapped." After handing over the box, he turns around without waiting for an answer.

When the bus is finally on the move, the President explains the seniors' duty again before handing out the snacks at the next stop. The happy sounds of the club's members are soon heard when they open the boxes to see mini hamburgers with small wooden sticks stuck through the middle. The scent of the fluffy warm bread, yellow cheese, fresh vegetables, and soft meat permeating through the air around them as they begin to dig in.

"Hey, Thai dessert!" someone suddenly shouts.

"Delicious hamburger, soft meat."

"The Thai dessert also tastes good, very fragrant. Where can I buy this?"

As everyone is enjoying their food, Dean, sitting alone on the front seat, sets down his cellphone after talking to the second bus, to examine his own special snack box. A small, but bright and happy smile spreads across his face when he reads the handwriting on the lid. When he opens it, he sees a mini hamburger and a paper cup for a famous Thai dessert, Lookchub.

Dean picks up one of the three lookchub contained within, all in the shape of stars. The delicious, aromatic lookchub is very difficult to find at shops nowadays; not many sell it anymore. The face that had been full of stress not even an hour ago, is now radiating contentment. The scene in his dreams began to clear up little by little… 

… 

**P’ aaahhh, come on!**

**Hap, the aroma is like jelly.**

… 

"Why are yours star shaped?" The voice of the devil that still fails to function*, Win, comes up suddenly from the back seat when he sees his friend's snack, wondering why Dean was the only one to get his name written on a box. "You also got 3, you're cheating!"

[*I’m not quite sure what this means, so I was reluctant to change it in case it was important for Win’s character.]

"How could it be cheating?" Dean asks.

"Everyone else only got 2, and the shapes are common fruits or chilies. Why is it only yours that are star shaped?" The Vice President shouts at the unfairness, and stretches his hand to try and snatch one.

Dean closes the lid immediately when Win’s hand gets a bit too close for comfort. "Sit still!" His voice is no longer fierce like it was earlier in the morning, so Win just laughs and sits back.

_Strange … did he eat enough sugar that it improved his mood?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a touching up and fixing of an already existing translation for this novel.  
> The original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/208966855-temporary-red-thread-uwmaseries-english  
> The original translator: https://www.wattpad.com/user/giapohonjati  
> giapohonjati had gotten permission from the original author of the Thai novel to translate their work, and I have gotten permission from giapohonjati to upload it here with some touching up of the english spelling and grammar.  
> NONE OF THIS WORK IS MINE. I have ONLY fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. I do not understand Thai, so I can not compare what I've done and fixed to the original. If you see that anything I've changed may contradict or be too far away from the original translation (as in, it actually changes the plot or takes away from the story), please comment and/or pm me to let me know so that I may fix it.
> 
> I can be reached/messaged on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/TsukiYurei  
> I am very busy with my real life duties, so I may not be able to answer right away, but I will most likely respond within a week of any message. Any spam or unwarranted hate messages (not including constructive criticism) will not even be looked at. I will just delete it and block the sender.


	8. Hello Monday

The swimming club members are now back from their training camp with the 1st and 2nd year juniors, their skin darkened by tans. Throughout the entire trip, the club's president was back to being very fierce and strict. The vice president, though usually full of jokes and fun, was also very strict on all of them. Now, Just hearing the two names, all of their juniors will try to scurry away before being noticed, not wanting to meet them face to face when it isn’t necessary.

Today, Dean let them have time off to rest, while some 3rd year members still came for practice. He collects all the important paperwork, bids goodbye to the people in the club, makes sure he has his keys, and walks out to the parking lot.

Skipping to 6 in the afternoon, Dean walks past the Economics faculty where he makes sure to walk as slowly as possible, looking for someone, not able to help himself. He doesn't know whether that person went to their club or has already gone home. After coming back from camp, Dean tried all methods he could think of to contact him with no luck. The only connection he has is Team who usually brings them snacks, but today, he didn’t come to practice.

"We're sorry, Parm. These last few days, we’ve started casting-calls for actors, so we'll be going home late everyday." ManNow’s voice rings clear near where Dean’s halted his slow pace.

"It's okay, ManNow. Hurry up and go, I can go home by myself."

Dean follows the source of the voices, finding two juniors sitting at the stone gazebo next to the faculty building. No other students are around, so he can hear them clearly.

"Your car broke down, and Team is sick." ManNow hugs her friend's arm and shakes him. "ManNow is sorry, na."

"Hey, no need to apologize. The car broke by itself; it's not your fault. We will cheer you on at the club, su su na." Parm smiles, grabbing his friend's hand. She smiles back and waves as she walks away.

"Too lazy to go home alone," Parm complains. Reaching his apartment by car only took half an hour, but if he took public transportation, he would have to change the bus three times and wait an hour for the fourth bus. He often hitched a ride in ManNow's or Team's cars to the train station, but never to his apartment. _Maybe I can ask for a ride from P’Win, na woy…_ He sighs and lies his head down on the table.

Dean smiles slightly, seeing this child-like action. Parm is someone who is very expressive. Whether it’s from embarrassment, nervousness, confusion, sadness, or childishness, he always wears his emotions openly, everything displayed on his face, causing Dean much heartache.

**Bang!! Boom!!!**

A loud explosion rocks every person within radius to the core. Dean hurriedly turns to look for the source, hearing people screaming, saying that a power transformer had exploded. He heaves out a choked breath, this being the first time he had heard such a huge explosion this near. Still in a state of shock, he turns to look at where the smaller boy had been, but no one is there.

"Parm?" Dean asks, moving closer. He assumes Parm must still be near because his bag is still on the table. Moving closer in confusion, his jaw drops in worry and fear. "Parm!!!"

Parm’s crumpled form can be seen curled up under the table, trembling and heaving for breathe, his face so pale, it’s as if his blood had completely frozen over within his body. Dean, without stopping to think, quickly pulls him into a tight hug. His heart breaks every time the distraught boy lets out a suppressed whimper. Parm accepts the hug easily, before pulling away slightly to meet concerned eyes.

"P’ … Dean," he manages to stutter out, his voice breaking.

"Ssshhhh! Don't talk," Dean tries to comfort him, reaching his hand out to grab a convenient paper bag from the table, forehead sweating from the stress and concern. He hurriedly pours out the things inside and brings the bag in front of Parm's mouth. "Calm down. Calm … P’ is here," he whispers, guiding the small hand to the bag to help him grip it.

They stay like that for some time until Parm is able to calm down and breathe normally. Dean helps him up onto a seat and squats in front of him.

"Let's go to the hospital." he says, staring into Parm’s eyes.

He shakes his head. "It's okay, I just need to rest for awhile and I'll be fine."

"Don't refuse. P’ will drive you there." He stands up, replaces the bag and it’s items back to their original spot, and picks up both of their backpacks.

Parm tries to refuse, "No, P’Dean-"

"Would you rather walk by yourself, or have me carry you?"

Reluctantly, he replies, "Walk by myself!"

***

"It seems you had a panic attack, which is what caused the hyperventilation and tremors." Dr. Satorn Jaidee explains. "It is usually triggered by a very stressful situation or shock. What was the cause?"

"A transformer exploded." Dean answered. The doctor folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

When both the doctor and Dean turn to Parm for confirmation, he nods.

"Khrab, I am very afraid of loud sounds. If it isn't too loud, the symptoms will not be too overwhelming, but if it's very loud, they can get pretty bad."

"Has this happened to you before?" The doctor asks, jotting down notes on a piece of paper. The scene is very familiar to Parm, having been brought by his parents to so many doctors and psychiatrists.

"Yes. If the sound is loud enough to sound like a gun or an explosion, I become unable to breathe.

"Have you ever been in an accident involving a gun?"

The boy shakes his head, "Never, but my mom said that I have been afraid of those sounds since I was a child."

"Can this symptom be cured?" Dean asks the doctor, voice forlorn.

"Hyperventilation is usually related to mental sickness; I can only prescribe medicine to help him relax. If Khun Parm doesn't have any specific reason to trigger his attacks, and we can't find the cause, it will be very difficult to cure." The doctor explains, seeming a bit uncomfortable in his helplessness. Dean nods and talks with the doctor for a while, listening to his advice on how to take care of the symptoms. Then, upon leaving, they pay their respects (wai) to thank him. Even after leaving, Dean continues to worry. What if this happens again when no one is near to help the younger man? 

While driving Parm home, they both sit in an awkward silence, with Dean making continual glances at the smaller man, who is hugging his backpack tightly to try and calm down the fast pace of his heart. Dean grabs the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white, to try calming himself down as well. Just sitting here in worried silence is obviously not working to calm their nerves. He glances at Parm, seeing the tension on his face, which only adds to his own worried thoughts. _Maybe it’s because he’s unfamiliar? Or afraid?_ He taps the steering wheel as he works up the courage to break the silence.

"Dean, Ratthanon Wongnate. Third year Management faculty. I have two siblings studying in the same University. Their names are Don and Del."

"Hah?" Parm turns his head, shocked at the sudden information dump. He doesn't know why Dean suddenly introduced himself, but he couldn’t just leave him hanging with no response when he was clearly waiting for one.

"Parm … Parm Triwinij. First year Economics faculty. I have one younger brother. His name is Phoom, grade 10."

"I live with my family, but our parents often go abroad." Dean continues, trying to keep up a flow of conversation.

"I live alone in an apartment. My father has already died and my mother runs a Thai restaurant in America."

"P’ was born on April 21st."

"I was born on June 16th."

"P’ likes the sea."

"I also like the sea and rivers."

Parm’s face begins to relax as he gradually eases into their little information-sharing game, the tension decreasing the more they speak and learn about each other. Without even realizing, Parm stops hugging his bag.

"P’ is the President of the swimming club."

"Parm is a member of the Thai desserts club."

"... I like to eat Thai food." Dean throws a sly glance at Parm

Without hesitating, Parm answers, "I like to cook Thai food,” not even realizing his small mistake.*

[*If anyone else is confused, this just means he doesn’t cook all types of Thai food, mostly only desserts. At least, I think so. I’m still not 100% sure, but that’s how I interpreted it.]

The car comes to a gradual stop at a red light and Dean turns to look Parm in the eyes as he declares, “I’m still single.”

"Si-" Parm stiffens up, stuttering in astonishment. He also turns to look at Dean, attracted immediately to the beautiful eyes staring him down. He bites his lip so hard in his nervousness, it turns red. Then, right before the light turns green again, he answers:

"... I am also single.”

The following silence is overwhelming; emotions swelling in both of their chests that neither are fully ready to voice. Dean slowly pulls through the light, wanting to prolong their time together at least a little bit.

Driving up to an apartment complex, he asks to make sure, "Is it this condo?" When Parm nods, he pulls up right next to the entrance: an eight storey low-rise condo located in an area that needed their own vehicles. 

Dean frowns as the car comes to a full stop. Now that they have arrived, he won’t be able to stall their parting anymore.

Parm smiles and raises his hands in a _wai_ to thank him. As if he was in a dream, he got to sit in Dean's car and talk with him. Even if it wasn’t for long, it can already be considered a huge development between them. Parm grabs his bag, gets out of the car, and starts to make his way into the building, but before he can make it very far, Dean rolls down the car window and says, "Wait."

When he turns to look, he sees Dean holding out his phone, staring at him expectantly. Parm looks at the phone in confusion, his brain working overtime to try and interpret what Dean wants. Finally, his thoughts in shambles, he takes the phone and opens it with the passcode Dean gives, proceeding to enter his contact info.

Parm passes the phone back and Dean immediately calls the newly-entered contact. When the phone in his bag rings, Parm pulls it out, showing Dean that he received his call, assuring him he’d given him the right information. He raises his hands once again and then walks into the building, happiness practically gushing out of every pore in his body. 

That night, the small boy lies on the bed staring at Dean's phone number, his heart dancing in his chest. He saves the number, setting the contact picture with the one he secretly took at the library, his lips breaking out into a huge, cheek splitting smile. He rolls back and forth across the bed before tucking his face into a pillow and muffle-screaming as hard as he could.

***

**In a courtyard full of ambling students, a tall body was tucked into an isolated corner. He sat on the floor, back against the wall, his legs stretched out in a comfortable position, ignoring everyone.**

**"Hello, what's your name?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Disinterested, he raised his gaze to meet the bright, innocent eyes of a boy. "My name is In."**

**" … Korn." he answered, tone short and blunt.**

**In gave him a bright, unadulterated smile. "May I like you, P’? May I flirt with you?"**

**Korn furrowed his eyebrows. Nobody dared to speak with him before, let alone confess. This kid must be pranking him. He thought it very ridiculous, so he looked down at his book again without responding.**

**In spoke again, "If you don't reject, it means your answer’s yes!"**

**Korn ignored him. In moved closer, opening his mouth to speak again, but was hit by his friends, grabbed, and dragged away before he could say anything else.**

**"Don't mess with him! His father is a mafia loan shark!"**

**In shrugged his shoulders "But the son hasn’t done anything wrong."**

**"Too dangerous, too risky" Another friend warned with a dark tone. "Deadly."**

**"Nonsense" In shook his head, looking back longingly at the man who had gone back to acting as if the rest of the world didn’t exist outside of his book. "Just liking won't kill me."**

**He just wanted that lonely person to be happy. Was that too much to ask?**

***

Parm wakes up and opens his eyes, slowly sitting up to lean against his headboard. He chances a glance at the clock on his nightstand, seeing it’s 6:20a.m., which is way too early to go for his morning class at 10, so the boy lies back down, reminiscing on a dream he can barely remember.

He feels like he tried to flirt with someone… 

He laughs at his own ridiculousness before taking out his phone and checking his LINE. He didn’t check it yesterday, but there are a lot more messages than he anticipated. One message in particular catches his eye, a new friend notification. The person has a sea image as the profile picture, but he knows who it is immediately, having seen this image on the person’s Facebook.

_P'… P'-P'… P’Deeeeeeean???_

He flies into a sitting position, staring at his phone in disbelief. _P’Dean messaged me! What should I do!?_

" _If you have a chance, take it, don't let it go"_ ManNow's voice reverberates through his head. 

_Okay, my best friend gave me advice. Oh, but ever since I was born I've never flirted with_ anyone _. What do I do?! How does a beginner learn to flirt?_

He scratches his head, mussing up his already messy bed-head. Parm lies back and enters a chat with Dean.

Sawatdee

He tries to send it, but second guesses himself, deciding to send a sticker greeting instead. Searching through them, hands shaking with excitement and nervousness, he accidentally presses a random one, sending it before he can even register what he’s done.

And the picture … 

The picture is*-

(*the writing inside the picture: “sawatdee wan canth” = “hallo Monday, today I miss you again” [I couldn't figure out how to work AO3's "insert picture/image" thing. I'm sorry.])

It’s a picture his mother sent him!!!

Parm wails in embarrassed despair, cursing his stupidity.

… 

The sound of a notification being received booms in the still silence of Dean’s family dining room, startling him and his siblings. Why would he be receiving a message this early in the morning; has something happened at the club? Dean sets his coffee down while the dining room returns to its status quo. Unlocking the phone, he frowns at a message from an unfamiliar account, but when he sees the profile, he immediately knows that it’s Parm. Suddenly feeling invigorated, he enters the chat room. It takes a moment for his mind to fully process the image/message, but once he does, he laughs, causing both of his siblings to stare at him weirdly. Not even worrying about how they may interpret it, beaming down at his phone, he messages back.

...

Parm’s anguished wails are interrupted by the sound of his phone going off and he reluctantly checks his messages again.

Dean: But today is Wednesday… 

_That's not it, P’Dean … not that, na._ Parm whines in embarrassment and hurries to reply.

Ph@m: P’, I'm sorry, I sent the wrong picture.

Even though Parm isn’t in front of him, Dean can fully imagine his red face, teary eyes, shaking hands… 

Ph@m: For yesterday, thank you. *sticker bowing dog*

Dean: It's okay. How will you get to school?

Ph@m: Team will pick me up.

Dean: Ummm, my house is not far from your apartment. If Team can't take you, how about I pick you up? It's one way to the school anyway.

Parm’s eyes widen, jaw dropping in astonishment. He couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to.

Ph@m: *sticker smiling dog*

Ph@m: P’Dean, I'll pay you back.

Parm’s confidence begins to grow, secretly proud of himself for being brave enough to accept Dean’s proposal and in turn, offer to pay him back.

Dean: Can you cook for me?

Ph@m: Yes, anything.

Dean: Omelette rice.

Ph@m: You can ask for something more difficult than that.

Dean: omelette rice. I want to eat it tomorrow morning.

Dean continues to insist for the omelette rice. Parm can only wonder whether he was just being teased or not.

Ph@m: Ah, let me leave it to Team in the morning when he goes to the club.

Dean is unlocking his car, preparing for the drive to the University when he sees Parm’s new LINE. He answers, eyes shining in contentment.

Dean: It's okay, your car is being repaired, right? Tomorrow morning, I'll go to your condo and have breakfast with you. Then, we'll go to University together.

To my condo.

To my condo… 

To… 

"Huh?!" Parm freezes, hardly even daring to breathe.

_P’Dean will pick him up!_

Ph@m: Uh, it's a little bit difficult.

Dean: Tomorrow at 7:00a.m., I'll go to your condo, and then we’ll go to University together.

After saying his piece, no matter how many messages Parm tried to send, none of them were read.

Just for omelette rice, is it necessary to go this far!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a touching up and fixing of an already existing translation for this novel.  
> The original work: https://www.wattpad.com/story/208966855-temporary-red-thread-uwmaseries-english  
> The original translator: https://www.wattpad.com/user/giapohonjati  
> giapohonjati had gotten permission from the original author of the Thai novel to translate their work, and I have gotten permission from giapohonjati to upload it here with some touching up of the english spelling and grammar.  
> NONE OF THIS WORK IS MINE. I have ONLY fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. I do not understand Thai, so I can not compare what I've done and fixed to the original. If you see that anything I've changed may contradict or be too far away from the original translation (as in, it actually changes the plot or takes away from the story), please comment and/or pm me to let me know so that I may fix it.
> 
> I can be reached/messaged on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/TsukiYurei  
> I am very busy with my real life duties, so I may not be able to answer right away, but I will most likely respond within a week of any message. Any spam or unwarranted hate messages (not including constructive criticism) will not even be looked at. I will just delete it and block the sender.


End file.
